1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a deck mounted air cleaner assembly for a vehicle which is mounted on the external face of the deck and which is in fluid communication with the engine beneath the deck. In particular, the present invention is directed to a deck mounted air cleaner assembly with a pivotal deck wherein the air cleaner will pivot along with the deck.
2. Prior Art
In various types of vehicles, such as terminal tractors and other large vehicles, it is advantageous to provide an air filter in advance of the air intake to an internal combustion engine of the vehicle. Terminal tractors, for example, are utilized to move trailers in a yard and include decks to cover an internal combustion-engine. The tractor will operate in various environmental conditions to maneuver in confined areas and will alternate between light loads and heavy loads. The air filter or air cleaner is especially desirable in dusty and dirty locations to clean the air before its entry into the engine. In dirty or dusty conditions, a cleanable or replaceable element must be serviced frequently. While the air filter may be located beneath a deck or a hood of the vehicle, this location is often subject to worse conditions.
In some instances, an air cleaner assembly has been mounted above or externally to the deck or hood. This arrangement provides two advantages—the air cleaner is above and away from dusty conditions and is more readily accessible without having to open or remove the hood or deck. In those cases, however, it has sometimes been necessary to dismantle the air cleaner assembly prior to opening the deck or hood. Alternatively, the deck or portions of the deck arc stationery where the air cleaner assembly has been added to avoid interrupting the connection to the engine.
In other prior arrangements, an air cleaner has been mounted vertically in line with an air intake stack pipe. Examples of such an arrangement are seen in refuse trucks.
Other arrangements have also been suggested. Dewey (U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,490) discloses an arrangement wherein the air cleaner is mounted beneath the hood with the air duct being a part of the hood.
Irwin (U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,216) discloses an externally mounted air cleaner 56 and an air intake pipe 51.
Gray (U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,983) discloses a sectionalized hood or deck for a vehicle.
It would,be advantageous to provide an air cleaner assembly which is externally mounted on a deck while allowing for pivotal movement of the deck.
It would also be advantageous to provide an aircleaner assembly which is externally mounted on a deck but does not interfere with access to components beneath the deck.